Changing the Future
by HeiShui
Summary: What would have happened if Alice had a vision about that fateful car accident that first truly brought Edward and Bella together? And if she had stopped Edward from saving Bella?
1. Chapter 1

**Alice:**

I was shopping in Port Angeles when it hit me. Thank god Edward wasn't there.

_Bella, lying on the blacktop, spattered in her own blood. Edward, wild with thirst, killing – killing innocent harmless humans, just to drink her blood._ I shuddered and

snapped out of my vision. I noticed I was holding up a line in front of the cash register. I hurried forward to pay. The image burned into my mind; a sweet girl, dead from a car

crash. Humans could die so easily. It was a mistake for Edward to become so attached to this girl. She wouldn't live. Especially not with us around. I had to stop fate. I had to

change the future.

* * *

**Edward:**

Alice arrived home, burying herself in shopping bags. _Hello Edward_, she said pleasantly to me. I nodded. She thought about the outfit she would wear the next day. I sighed,

typical Alice. I didn't understand why she needed to shop so much. She already had a century's worth of clothes. She hurried upstairs to put away her things. And then she flew

back to my side. "I think you should go hunting tonight." Alice said to me. I was surprised; I had just fed a few days ago. "So you won't be tempted as much," Alice explained. I

nodded. Being around Bella was always a danger. That sweet, freesia blood coursing through her veins; pulsing through her delicate body, her thin translucent skin – fair, fine,

delicious….I shook the thought of her neck out of my head. Imagining food – always a bad thing to do. I flew out of the house to hunt. It would be enough for now.

* * *

**Jasper:**

"Jasper," Alice's musical voice came gliding through the doorway. I turned to see her lovely figure leaning against the doorframe. "I have to talk to you. And Emmett and Rosalie."

She said. At once Emmett and Rosalie appeared. "What is it?" Emmett growled, "We were kinda busy." I rolled my eyes. There was no doubt in what Emmett meant by "busy."

Alice cringed. "I saw a vision. It was Bella. And Edward."

Alice finished explaining her vision. I stared at her in horror. _No!_ My thoughts screamed. _This can't be happening_! Alice felt my horror. "Jasper," she said quietly, "keep your

thoughts in control. We can't let Edward know." She turned to face Emmett and Rosalie, "You too." They nodded and disappeared. "Alice," I whispered, "what are we going to

do?" She shook her head. "We'll have to keep him away from her." I nodded. It made sense. Now all I had to do was to make it through the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward:**

Dawn approached and I felt anxious. I would see Bella again today. I would smell her luscious scent, feel her heart racing, fill my head…..No. I mustn't think of that. Tempting as it

was, it would expose us all. I couldn't put my family through that. One human girl wasn't worth it.

Alice rushed us to school. We left early, as always. In the middle of the ride Alice suddenly exclaimed, "Edward! Drive faster!" I turned curiously at her. "Why?"

"I don't know if my outfit matches!"

I glared at her. "You spend at least an hour each day determining whether your outfit matches."

She glared back. "Well, I need to be reassured." _Please, Edward_. I stared at her.

"Edward, come on. I need to check my makeup, too." Rosalie said. I wondered if my family was going crazy. Emmett certainly seemed to be enjoying this. I sighed and sped up. I

was already going more than three times the speed limit. I wondered how far I could push it….I hit the accelerator and the car lurched forward. Emmett whooped. I smiled. Since

Rosalie's modifications, the Volvo was performing close to a sports car. I enjoyed it. "Thanks again, Rose." I said. I saw her smile. "No problem."

We arrived at the school parking lot. Alice dragged me out of the driver's seat. "Where are we going?" I asked. She rolled her eyes. "To the bathroom, of course." _Edward, just _

_come. Jasper's escorting me to my classes after this and Emmett is escorting Rosalie. Just play along. It's not our fault that _you_ don't have anyone to escort. _I growled.

Jasper smirked.

Alice dragged me to the farthest bathrooms from the parking lot. This was annoying. "We'll just be one second," she said sweetly. Alice and Rosalie stepped into the girl's

bathroom. _Girls_, Jasper thought, _so vain_._As long as she comes out smokin', I don't really mind_, Emmett thought, nonchalant. I grinned at Jasper's thoughts. Girls were very

vain. Appearances didn't even matter when you were a –

"Three….two….one…." I heard Alice whisper in the bathroom.

* * *

**Alice:**

We stepped into the bathroom. I nodded at Rosalie. We pretended to check our outfits, make-up, hair, etc. We were tense. It was almost time. I glanced at the clock and tapped

Rosalie on the shoulder. She turned, her eyes full of anticipation. I nodded. Looking at the clock, I tried to keep my voice as low as possible. But even then I knew Edward would

hear me. "Three….two….one…." We flew out the door just as we heard tires squeal and a sickening scream. Just as the wind whipped up and blew the sweet scent of blood in

our direction….


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward:**

I could smell Bella's blood from where I stood. It was potent, delicious. I involuntarily tensed. I realized Emmett and Jasper were restraining me. I snarled. Her blood, I needed her

blood. I was dimly aware of Alice standing in front of me. "I'm sorry, Edward," she said. And then it hit me.

I was smelling her blood – leaving her body.

Fear overcame my thirst. I stopped struggling. "Where is she?" I asked frantically, "What happened?" Emmett and Jasper looked dumbfounded when I limped in their arms.

"Alice," I growled, "tell me. Now." She looked at the ground. "Alice!" I snarled, shocked at myself. I hated snarling at Alice. Here I was, doing it over one human girl.

"Edward," Alice finally said shakily, "Bella's….she's –"

"Edward, she's dying." Rosalie cut in. And then I saw it. _Bella, lying on the blacktop, spattered in her own blood. Me, wild with thirst, killing – killing innocent harmless _

_humans, just to drink her blood _I had killed at least four humans before my siblings were able to restrain me. I would've exposed us all.

But now Alice had changed the future. I crumpled. "Why Alice?" Alice looked so sad, "Why did she have to die?" Alice started sobbing. Jasper glared at me. "Come on Edward,"

he said, "If you can control yourself, we can go see her." I glared back at him. "You mean if _you_ can control yourself." Jasper cringed. _That was unnecessary_. Alice scowled at

me. _That was mean, say you're sorry to Jasper_. She had stopped dry-sobbing by now. "I'm sorry Jasper," I sighed, "That was rude of me." Alice took my hand, "Come." We

flew to the parking lot.

* * *

**Rosalie:**

I wasn't the fortune teller in our family, but I knew this wasn't going to work out. It wasn't that Edward would lose control, he would just – change. There would be something

about him that wouldn't be right. Like some part of him crawled into a corner and died.

It was silly of him to be attached to a human. They perished so easily. It was their greatest blessing and their worst curse. If my life had went as planned, I would be locked away in

a wooden box in Rochester, happily spending eternity with the rest of the souls I had loved. But here I was – witnessing my adopted brother go through something I had never even

experienced. The death of someone he loved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alice:**

The wreckage was exactly how I'd seen it. Tyler Crowley's truck was almost un-dented. It stood still in the middle of the parking lot. Almost as if nothing had happened. Almost.

There was a dark stain against the blacktop. Lights and sirens were flashing everywhere. There was panic, there was chaos, there was sadness. I looked to my brother's face.

There was no trace of hunger, or even remorse. It was just a vast, blank space. His eyes held nothing. And I knew his heart held nothing also.

* * *

**Edward:**

This couldn't be happening. This wasn't Bella, lying in the ambulance, her life slowly draining away. This wasn't me, standing there, doing absolutely nothing about it. This wasn't

Alice who had kept me away from saving an angel's life. This wasn't happening. This wasn't the present. This wasn't my existence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jasper:**

We followed the ambulance to the hospital. Bella was still breathing. The scent of her blood overpowered me, but the look and emotions coming from Edward were keeping me

occupied. There was _nothing_, absolutely nothing coming from him. His expression was unreadable. He wasn't feeling any sadness or shock. He almost wasn't there.

I pulled up to the ER entrance. Edward almost ripped off the door and sprinted inside at a human pace. A very fast human pace. He would cause suspicion. But now, I didn't care.

I only needed my brother to be okay.

Alice stiffened beside me. She was having a vision. "Alice? What is it? What did you see?" I asked. She gasped. "No, no!" She wailed. "No! Edward!"

* * *

**Alice:**

For the first time, I saw what could've happened instead of what would happen. I saw Edward. I saw what his future could have been if I hadn't interfered. What I saw horrified

me.

_Edward, saving Bella from a terrible incident in Port Angeles. Edward, telling Bella what we were. Edward, in his private meadow with Bella, confessing their love for _

_each other. Edward and Bella kissing. Edward, saving Bella from an untimely death. Edward and Bella getting married. Edward changing Bella. Edward, happy. Bella, _

_happy. Edward and Bella together._

"Alice? What is it? What did you see?" Jasper asked. His voice trembled.

"No." I whispered, my voice torn, "No, no! Edward!" _I'm sorry_, I thought. But Bella was already in the hospital, the final moments of her life slipping away from her….


	6. Chapter 6

**Carlisle:**

My son rushed in just as the paramedics had left the room. This girl – Bella Swan, was well known as Charlie Swan's only daughter. She was his world. And now she was going.

There was nothing my medical skills could do. She had lost a tremendous amount of blood and her body was crushed. Her heartbeats were already rapidly fading. She didn't have

much time left.

_Edward_, I thought, _you could save her_._You could change her now. Her life doesn't have to end_. I heard Edward growling softly. When would he learn that being one of us

didn't mean eternal damnation? "Carlisle," his voice was calm but it was laced with great sorrow, "I can't damn an angel. If I changed her, her life _would_ end. She wouldn't live; she

would just be stuck in a half-existence….like us. I can't do that to her." I nodded. This was Edward's decision. I couldn't make it for him. For the last few weeks, his life had been

changed when this girl entered. She brought him an amount of joy and pain he had never experienced before. As terrible as this was going to end, I couldn't force myself to do

something my son didn't want. This was what he chose. He believed it was the best for Bella. And he would have to live with it for the rest of his….existence.

* * *

**Edward:**

I stood next to Carlisle, watching Bella as she slowly regained consciousness for the last time. She opened her beautiful brown eyes slowly. And her expression slowly turned from

shock, to sadness and then to peacefulness. And she spoke.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella:**

I opened my eyes. There was so much pain racing through my body, crushing my chest. I could smell blood; I knew it was my own. Somehow this didn't bother me. The last thing I

could remember seeing was a truck spinning out of control at me. And then there was blackness.

I could see Edward hovering over me. And someone else was standing by his side. A young male in his twenties, with blond hair, equally as pale as Edward. The same shade of

golden eyes. He was beautiful, but he was nothing compared to Edward. A god stood before me. It was comforting to know that this would be my last memory. My heart thumped

against the cold bed I was laid on. I felt the pounding of my heartbeats against my ears. I could hear them spacing farther out. I knew my life was ending. But I could only stare at

his face, be lost in his eyes for the last time. And when I felt my last moments coming, I opened my mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward:**

"Edward." Her voice mingled with wistfulness. Even so, it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. She closed her eyes again and a small smile lit her face as her deteriorating

heart pumped for the last time. And then, the angel was gone.


End file.
